Falling into Oblivion
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: to my old reviewers: my old account was sexylucifer. interested in the generals? well, here's to the senshi and the generals!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sob sob don't own snif Sailor Moon. wail There. I've sob said it! Are snif snif you sadistic copyrighter sob fucking happy now? runs off crying hysterically

Okay, this is my first shot at trying this…dunno how this is going to work out. So please don't be too harsh?

Chp. 1

Oblivion

She panted as she ran desperately, away from oblivion. The running was finally taking a toll on her. Her wounds bled. There were several cuts on her arms and her back. Her legs were scratched. She began to see dots dancing around her vision. She heard them almost gaining on her, seeing a portal, she hurriedly entered it.

Then she saw black

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. Except in a dark room, that smelled spicy and like roses. The bed sheets were a midnight blue kind of satin, almost like black. Wincing, she tried to remember how she got there, and shivered nervously, remembering how she ran. The senshi had turned on her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Rei was the one that had started the rebellion.

When she finally passed through, she found that she was in an entirely different dimension. Then, she heard hushed voices, so she hid in the corner. Waiting for the mysterious guests to arrive, she inspected the room for a way to get out safely without anyone noticing her. The balcony was closed off, and the window was too far. The second one was too high and the door…she couldn't take chances.

She almost gasped when she saw a dark ebony haired man walk in. Or was it midnight blue hair? He was sporting armor and a sword that looked pretty heavy. He was sweaty and some of his curls stuck to his forehead. He grunted as he took off his boots. However, when he took off his sword, he lay it down next to him, as if he was afraid that someone would take it. Just when he was about to take off his armor, a woman wearing a deep red dress with flaming red hair. She wore dangerously sharp looking heels that were about 7 to 8 inches. As she walked across the wooden floor, all anyone could hear was the clicking of her heels. 'damn' the girl in hiding thought to herself. The shoes looked pretty dangerous, and she didn't know how anyone could be wearing such things. The dress showed so much cleavage, that the woman looked like she could spill out of it any moment. The dress was also very short.

"Endymion, darling, let me help you take it off," she moaned. But before he could protest, she yanked the armor off of him. He shuddered as she purred when she rubbed her hands over his bare chest and ran her nails slightly down his back. The girl noticed his repulsed look on his face. He didn't even try to hide it. The woman had now wrapped a leg around his waist, so the dress was riding ridiculously high. Anyone could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneathe. She rubbed her breasts on his chest, trying to arouse him. Then, she leaned forward even more, for him to look down at her almost nonexistent dress (this made him even more disgusted), and sucked on his lobe. Now, the girl noticed, he really looked angry. He threw the woman off him. But the women only snickered in response and pushed him down on the bed. She was just about to touch her lips to his when a dagger suddenly flew at the woman, cutting her face slightly, marring her features. Her green eyes narrowed after she shrieked and flew off of him. She glanced around the room, carefully looking for the person who had thrown the dagger at her.

mystery girl's POV

God, I almost felt like I was going to have a heart attack. The dagger that I threw had been a desperate attempt to help that man. I think his name was endymion? Oh well, that wasn't important.

Endymion's POV

I was too tired to deal with anyone at the moment. But noooo….that bitch Anna had to waltz in and act like the slut that she is. One moment she was all over me, and the next, she was on the floor clutching her cheek. I almost chuckled when I saw the dagger embedded in the wall. Now I really wanted to laugh when Anna stalked out the door angrily and slammed the door. I winced when I heard her shriek when she tripped over the stairs. It wasn't my fault that that damn women had to wear those damn shoes of hers. They should have been considered a health hazard. Surprisingly, I wanted to thank whoever had thrown that dagger. I don't think that It was anyone around her though because the hilt on the blade had strange symbols on it. '_almost like the lunerians_' he thought curiously. Right when he was about to shower and go to bed, he heard in his head that his queen was summoning him. He angrily kicked aside a boot as he grabbed his sword and ran out to the throne room. He didn't even bother to throw on a shirt because the queen knew him well enough already.

A/N: Well into next time pp! so how am I doing so far? Am I going in a good direction with this story? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals would ditch the girls and worship me at my feet. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet.

An: I am reposting this story. My old account was sexylucifer until it got **DELETED**! So welcome back to those of you who are my old reviewers

Chp. 2 Meeting Beryl

Mystery Girl's POV

She sighed. 'I don't even know anything about this _Endymion_, so why did I even help im?' But she blushed at the same time of the remembrance of him. She remembered how his stature was much like the Greek God, Adonnis. He was all muscle and had many scars all over, but that didn't matter because that only added more appeal to him. His chest was completely bronze, due to many days of hard work under he sun. But at the same time, he was an enigma to her. _So dark and mysterious_, she shivered deliciously and faintly. He was all sinewy and when he had flexed his arm, all the muscles had bulged, showing how fit he was. Oh well, now enough about him, now to find a way out of here. 'Is it always so gloomy here?' On the way out, she heard Anna's voice (I'm going to change her name to Anne) whining about something. She ducked behind the wall for good measure. There was a man bowing in front of here in messenger like robes. He was telling her, "Her majesty, Queen Beryl, wishes to see you in the throne room _immediately_." With that the two left. 'hmmmm…. Maybe this Beryl lady could help me' So she followed.

in the throne room

The throne room was huge and dark. There seemed to be people like Endymion all strewn about bowing to the Queen. The Queen herself, her aura scared me. It was chilling and dark.

Regular POV

"Endymion," the Queen asked, "Is your plan to launch against the sailor scouts ready? We cannot have anymore mistakes, mind you because they're little sailor moon seems to be getting stronger. We can't be having that now, can we?"

"Yes, but what about your plans for the moon princess?"

Beryl hissed, "Your princess is as good as dead, so don't even bother asking me."

Then she spotted me. "And you are? I don't believe that I have seen your face before."

"Ummm… (kneeling) I'm here to look for work."

Beryl. "good, then you can work under General Endymion."

He gave me a cold look, but didn't say anything else.

Beryl. "You two can leave now. I expect to hear a report from you from you, soon."

He dragged me out. 'The jerk! He just dragged me out of her! Just who does he think he is?"

Endymion. "This is your room from now on, it is adjoining to mine. Now where do you come from? What is your name?"

Girl. "Why should I even answer? Are all the rooms this dark and gloomy?"

He narrowed his eyes and his nostrils flared.

"As for my name, Hey I can't remember!" I started to panic. "What about my mom and dad? I did have parents right? Why is it that I can't seem to remember anything before I got here? What is wrong with me?" I started to cry.

He hissed, "Get a hold of yourself! If you are going to learn from me, you better learn how to keep yourself in check!"

A/N: sorry ppo, this is all I that I have for you, considering the limited amount of time that I had! Yay! In fifteen minutes, im going to vegas! Yeah!

O yeah, forgot to say that im on now also. But instead of sexylucifer, im luciferangel.

And no, im not in some kind of Lucifer cult.

Special thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
